Porque solo tú tienes ese derecho
by Carleta-fga
Summary: ¿Cómo sacar a flote esos sentimientos que te atormentan desde hace mucho tiempo? Quizá la formación de un club de admiradoras de cierto shinigami sustituto ayudarán a Rukia a expresar lo que siente por Ichigo. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo & Cía. La historia la hago sin fines lucrativos.**

--

Este One-shot es un regalo para **ichirukifan4eva **(la verdad, no tengo la menor idea si lee este portal...) debido a su pasado cumpleaños (solo espero que lo lea....) También quiero dedicarlo a **Giuleee **por ser una buena amiga y a **kuchiki goddess **para que no tenga depresión por las 'malas jugadas' del manga.

--

Simbología convencional:

- **Diálogos.**

"_Pensamientos"._

_Acontecimientos que ocurrieron tiempo atrás, es decir, un FLASH BACK._

**--**

**PORQUE SOLO TÚ TIENES ESE DERECHO**

**--**

Con enorme fastidio llegó al salón de clases, cada día se ponía peor. Sus entradas rápidas y accidentales ya eran muy comunes en ese Instituto. Ichigo Kurosaki, uno de los mejores estudiantes se había vuelto mucho más popular entre las chicas, ¿qué había hecho para llegar a ese punto?, honestamente no lo sabía, pero lo estaba cansando. Todo comenzó una de esas tantas mañanas cuando llegó al recinto educativo, en su pupitre encontró un sobre tipo carta de color rosa y que estaba aromatizada con perfume femenino, cosa que le pareció extraño; en ese entonces, con la mirada indagó para saber de quien provenía; supo que era dirigida a él, ya que su apellido estaba escrito en dicho papel; no obstante, no tuvo un buen resultado en su búsqueda efímera.

_-__ ¿Puedo saber quién te mandó ese sobre?_

_- No tengo la menor idea – aún revisando hacia los alrededores – supongo que una mujer…_

_- Es obvio, ¿pero quién?_

_- Ya te dije que no sé… - contestó con su habitual irritabilidad matutina - ¿no fuiste tú Rukia?_

_- ¡¡¡Ni loca!!! No estoy tan descerebrada como para perder mi tiempo en esas tonterías… - observó a Ichigo con mucha seguridad - …además, yo ni perfume tengo…_

_- Tienes razón… los perfumes son solo para damas, no para mujeres como tú... – dijo con desdén._

_- ¡¡¡Imbécil!!!_

Ese día hubo una gran bronca entre ellos, Rukia e Ichigo, que se solucionó en ese mismo día por la noche, el mismo protocolo que siempre manejabas desde que se conocieron. Fue así como inició todo, con una carta donde se le declaraban y que esperaba que algún día fueran novios.

'_...siempre pienso en ti, solo te pido una oportunidad_

_para que me conozcas y te des cuenta que soy tu mujer ideal..._

_TE AMO'_

Esa era la última parte de esa carta que en ningún momento dudó para deshacer de ella; al día siguiente se sorprendió que en su lugar se encontraran tres sobres que contenían casi lo mismo; llegó a la deducción que eran de diferentes personas, pues el estilo de letras variaba entre ellas; lo común en los mensajes era que todas las cartas eran anónimas.

Rukia no era, en definitiva, pues ella solía ser fría y muy calculadora, jamás se rebajaría a realizar esos detalles, para desgracia de él.

Todo un mes esas cartas aparecían en su pupitre, cada vez eran en mayor número, con la misma declaratoria, este suceso sirvió para que sus amigos varones lo tomaran como objeto de juego y burla, incluso la shinigami se unía a todas esas fiestas de broma que le hacían.

¿Qué era lo que más le enojaba?

¿Las burlas?

¿Qué ella se burlara de él?

O... ¿qué ella no se disgustara por esas declaraciones de amor?

Sin embargo, el colmo fue un mes después de que recibió la primera carta, cuando Rukia e Ichigo entraban al salón, los asombró una pancarta que estaba pegada en la pared trasera del lugar:

'_Si por alguna razón__ estimas, admiras, quieres o simplemente sueñas con Ichigo Kurosaki y derrapas por él, únete al Club de admiradoras __Kurosaki por siempre__, _

_enviándome un mail a la siguiente dirección: nuestroichigo... '_

_-_

Solo escuchó carcajadas de su compañera; con rapidez, fue hacia ese cartel para quitarlo, pero alguien lo detuvo.

_- No tiene caso Kurosaki – se acomodó los anteojos – toda la escuela está plagada con esos carteles..._

_- ¿Tú como sabes Ishida? – Interrogó molesto._

_- Pues hoy llegué más temprano de lo normal, y me di cuenta..._

_- ¿Te diste cuenta quien los puso? – Inquirió Rukia._

_- No, fue alguien que indudablemente madrugó más que yo..._

Desde ese entonces, una infinidad de chicas lo saludan o le dan pequeños regalitos en demostración de su "afecto" por él, nunca los recibió y de alguna manera las esquivaba sutilmente para no herirlas. Ese atosigamiento aumentó cuando ya no eran simples sonrisas y diminutos obsequios y pasaron a las invitaciones a salir y hasta cajas de rompa íntima. Solo había alguien que lo podía salvar, pero ese 'alguien' no se dignaba en hacerlo; por el contrario, aparte de burlarse de él, dejó de acompañarlo en su camino al Instituto.

_- ¡Apresúrate que vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa!_

_- Yo estoy desayunando... déjame tranquila – replicó la ojivioleta._

_- ¡Todavía que hago el favor de esperarte, me sales con esa mierda!_

_- Yo no te dije que me esperaras... además... ya me cansé que tus novias me empujen o me miren feo, así que vete... – le dio un sorbo a su jugo de naranja._

_- ¡¿Estás celosa?!_

_- Ichigo... – respondió tranquilamente – solo una ciega podría sentirse celosa a causa tuya... afortunadamente... ¡veo muy bien!_

Esa enana si que lo sabía hacer desatinar y lo hacía con una increíble capacidad.

Después de esas remembranzas, decidió iniciar el día con el mejor humor que le fuera posible, pero, una vez más en su mesa encontró un folder bajo el título: _'Listado de miembros del Club de Kurosaki por siempre'._ Eso fue un avance, por lo menos ahora ya sabría quienes posiblemente le habían dejado esas declaraciones de amor. Efectivamente era una sencilla lista conformada por 2 columnas que tenían diferentes títulos: 'Nombre' y 'Puesto al que aspiras'. Todas sus compañeras de clase estaban en ese club, a excepción de tres: Chizuru, Tatsuki y Rukia; también se encontraban otras jóvenes que pertenecían a grupos distintos al de él. En esa lista halló a Inoue Orihime, la amiga que fue a salvar de Hueco Mundo, agradeció que ella solo aspirara a tener una amistad duradera, pero si le causó gran estupefacción localizarla en ese listado; hubo otras que querían ser novias, esposas y amantes de él.

Un sonrojo en su rostro apareció y éste se intensificó cuando enfrente de él se encontraba Uryu y Chad. Inmediatamente cerró el folder.

- **¿Ya sabes quienes son tus admiradoras?**

- **¡¿Cómo lo sabes Ishida?! ¡¿Tú tienes algo que ver?!** – Cuestionó muy enojado.

- **Simplemente lo leí...**

- **¿Qué?**

Con la misma templanza que lo caracteriza, el amigo corpulento, Chad, señaló con su dedo la frase de la portada del folder.

- **No sabes ocultar cosas Kurosaki...** - lo ridiculizó.

- **Y tú eres un hijo...**

- **¡No me muestres tu lenguaje florido Kurosaki!** – Interrumpió al pelinaranja – **mejor muéstrame quienes son tus novias...** – le quitó el folder.

- **¡¡¡No son mis novias y puedes ver lo que quieras!!!** – Dijo con un marcado hastío.

- **Veamos...** – Chad se acercó junto Uryu, él también se moría de curiosidad de saber los nombres de todas esas mujeres - **...ella quiere ser la madre de tus hijos...** – murmuró al mismo tiempo que estaba viendo con detenimiento las hojas -** ...Kurosaki... si que eres irresistible para las féminas...** – rio levemente.

- **Si te vas a burlar de mí, es mejor que te vayas...**

- **No, no me burlo... en serio...**

Luego de escuchar la última oración de su amigo, volteó hacia la puerta y encontró una escena nada agradable para él. Rukia platicaba amenamente con un tipo que en ese momento le regalaba una rosa. Sintió hervir su sangre, quería destrozar a ese sujeto en ese mismo instante, pero lamentaba encontrarse en un lugar público.

- **Ella no tiene la culpa Ichigo, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien aprovechara la oportunidad que dejaste ir...** – Chad habló demasiado.

- **¡¡¡Esas son tonterías!!! ¡¡¡No me interesa esa enana, por mí puede hacer lo que se le antoje!!!** – Miró hacia la ventana que tenía cerca.

- **Entonces, ¿por qué te enojas?** – Preguntó Ishida.

- **¡¡¡Yo no estoy enojado!!!**

- **Pues yo digo que si... bien puede ser por el hombre que está cortejando a Kuchiki, porque ella no está en esta listita...** – dejando el folder en la mesa de Ichigo – **o por las dos cosas.**

- **¡Lárgate de aquí Uryu Ishida...! **– amenazó finalmente.

Los dos amigos del shinigami sustituto se vieron entre si, no fueron necesarias las palabras para llegar a la conclusión de que Ichigo era un estúpido de primera. Lo dejaron solo, ya no querían atormentarlo más.

La ojivioleta llegó a su acostumbrado lugar, a lado del ceñudo chico, ella lo miró y en la mesa vio el folder; hasta ese momento no había tenido contacto visual con él. Empujada por la curiosidad, intentó agarrar el folder, pero de un solo manotazo, el joven se lo impidió.

- **¡Deja... eso no tuyo!**

- (...)

- (...)

- **Perdón Ichigo** – ironizó – **no era mi intención molestarte, solo quería saber quienes eran tus mujeres...**

- **¡¿Y quién era ese hombre que te acompañaba?!**

- **Un conocido...** – contestó con muy fresca.

- **¿Acaso crees que soy un retrasado como para no darme cuenta? ¡Un conocido no te regala flores!**

- **Es solo una rosa y no tiene nada de malo...**

- **¡Que fácil es decirlo para ti! Así empiezan y luego...** – se enmudeció.

- **Insisto que no haya nada de malo... además... yo no dije nada acerca de tus admiradoras... y no tengo que decir nada – **meditó **– es muy normal que tarde que temprano quieras encontrar a una pareja... ¡esta puede ser tu oportunidad!**

Esa indiferencia era lo que más le molestaba, conocía a Rukia, pero lo enfurecía al escucharle esas palabras.

- **¿Me vas a dejar ver la lista o no?**

- **No Rukia... es algo muy mío...** – sentenció el pelinaranja.

- **Está bien... ya no le molestaré...**

Era una tonta, se sentía una verdadera tonta, ¿cómo pudo tolerar esta situación? Le enfadaba que esas muchachas hubieran llegado tan lejos: acosar a Ichigo; sin embargo, algo les envidiaba, ellas, muy a su manera, expresaron sus sentimientos hacia el joven, cosa que no podía ni debía hacer. Y todos los días, desde que apareció esa primera carta, interiormente hacía rabietas por tal atrevimiento y los que vinieron después, pero tenía que aguantarse. Como se lo había dicho a su compañero, tarde que temprano, él encontraría un pareja, y ella, Rukia Kuchiki, no tendría más remedio que alejarse dolorosamente del shinigami sustituto.

Las clases se esfumaron, era viernes y todos ya estaban felices de poder llevar a cabo los planes que tanto idearon en el transcurso de la semana. Los shinigamis no se volvieron a hablar, uno por miedo a otra muestra de apatía por parte de la chica, mientras que ésta no quería ser rechazada nuevamente como sucedió en la mañana.

Acomodaron sus cosas y se encaminaron a la puerta del salón, Rukia le extrañó el acto de su compañero.

-** ¿Qué... no te llevarás tu preciada lista?** – Viendo el folder que estaba en el pupitre de Ichigo.

- (...)

- (...)

- **De nada me sirve conservarla... en realidad, no me interesa tenerla....**

- (...)

- (...)

- **Es tu problema...** – encogió los hombros la muchacha.

El trayecto al la casa de los Kurosaki fue silencioso y demasiado incomodo, muy raro entre ellos. Alrededor de esa pareja pasaban personas con sonrisas alegres, niños corriendo, jóvenes hablando por celular; un verdadero contraste. La tarde con sus diferentes matices la hacían parecer con un ambiente muy tranquilo, pero en su interior, cada uno llevaba su suplicio.

- **Creí que irías a la convivencia que te prepararon tus novias...** – comentó la joven.

- **No son mis novias y...** – viéndola directamente - **...que bien enterada estás de la convivencia... además... no sabía de esa reunión...**

- **Escuché el rumor...** – le sonrió a un niño que pasó a su lado – **estás a tiempo... puedes alcanzarlas...** – sugirió.

- (...)

- (...)

- **No me interesa esa reunión...** – con esa escueta contestación, inició otro lapso de mutismo.

¿Qué hacer o qué decirse?

Todo indicaba como si caminaran en las penumbras, como si lo que era suyo se los hubieran arrebatado. Su camino era lento, como si no quisieran llegar a su destino, esa tensión, necesariamente debía aliviarse. Cruzando un parque, Rukia detuvo su paso, intrigando a Ichigo quien imitó la actitud de su amiga.

- **¿Qué sucede?**

- (...)

- (...)

- **¿Rukia?**

- **Siéntate **– señaló una banca que estaba enfrente de ellos.

- **¿Por qué?**

- **¡Que te sientes!**

- **Hasta que no me digas para qué...**

- **¡¡¡Con un demonio!!! ¡¡¡Que te sientes!!!**

- **De acuerdo... lo hago porque no quiero pelear** – hizo lo que la chica le pidió – **Dime, ¿qué quieres?**

Una pregunta corta con una respuesta compleja y difícil de expresar, ni ella misma sabía lo que hacía.

- **Ichigo **– respiró profundamente - **...¿sabes qué es lo que quieren todas esas mujeres del club?**

- (...)

- (...)

Esa pregunta le cayó sorpresivamente.

- (...)

- (...)

- **¿Sabes o no?**

- **No te entiendo Rukia...**

- **Pues yo si sé...** – con mucho valor y aprovechando que ella se encontraba de pie; posó sus manos en las mejillas del muchacho, lo hizo de una forma suave; acortando la distancia de sus rostros, aproximó sus labios con los de Ichigo para finalmente darle un beso.

Su corazón ya se encontraba agitado, sus ojos veían pasmados como esa shinigami se acercaba más y más, pero el roce de labios lo hizo desfallecer.

¡¡¡¿Cómo negarse ante ello?!!!

Jamás, nunca. Y si no puedes con tus enemigos, úneteles; lo mejor de todo, es que Rukia no era su enemiga, pero lo que si podía hacer, era cooperar en ese maravilloso acto.

Correspondió al beso, para aumentar ese contacto, no tardó en tomar la cintura de la muchacha, la sentó en una de sus piernas, pasado una mano en la nunca de ella, la atrajo más hacia su persona.

Ese beso ya no era inocente, se tornaba más apasionado a cada segundo que transcurría y por ende, el aire se agotó. Separándose un poco, la misma Rukia fue la primera en hablar.

- **¿Es necesario que me una a ese estúpido club para tener esto?** – lo besó fugazmente.

- **No...** – la miró directamente a los ojos -** ... porque solo tú tienes ese derecho, solo tú puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras...**

- **Entonces... ¿debo considerarme una privilegiada? - **susurró al oído del muchacho.

Esa shinigami, hasta para seducir tenía un buen y excelente estílo. Ese comportamiento en esa chica era totalmente increíble, solo en un sueño podía pasar, pero para su buena suerte, lo estaba viviendo, experimentando en carne propia.

- **Yo soy el privilegiado...** – Con impulsividad, la besó, solo bastó probar esos labios una vez para hacerse adicto a ellos.

¿Alguna vez se imaginó actuar de esa forma? Ella solo se aferró al cuello de él, fue un atrevimiento, si, lo admitía, pero que gran recompensa se había llevado, ya que solo con él quería explorar muchas facetas desconocidas, facetas vinculadas con el amor.

- **Y...** – cortando el beso - **...¿de qué privilegios gozo al estar contigo?**

- **De todos los que tú quieras Ichigo...** – mirándolo y contestándole con mucha sensualidad.

El sonrió con complicidad y con arrebato, fundió sus labios con los de ella.

¿**FIN**?

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **_Yo soy la presidenta de ese club!!!!!! Ajajajajajajajajajajaja. Me pregunto que otros privilegios se habrán referido... ^^

Este One-shot, salió inspirado de un sueño que tuve el sábado, si... en mi sueño guajiro yo conocía a Ichigo y casi casi, lo encerraba con Rukia, éro alguien se metió en es lindo sueño... y no, no era Orihime, era el que fue mi profesor de Derecho Constitucional...¬¬

Según yo no quiero distraerme, pero.... bueno, caí en la tentación de escribirlo...jejejejejeje y tv atec... tendrá su multa...jejejejejeje

Espero que les haya gustado y/o que se hayan divertido.

¿Qué opinan de este corto? Me interesa saberlo.

Muchas gracias por haberlo leído!!!!

Cuídense Mucho!


End file.
